Drabbles de faucheurs
by La Souris Noire
Summary: Recueil sur les différents dieux de la mort avec divers thèmes et personnages.
1. I

Merci de vous êtes arrêté sur ce recueil.

Comme j'adore les dieux de la mort dans Black Butler, j'ai décidé de faire un recueil de drabbles avec différents thèmes et genres. Voici le premier.

Thème: psychologie

Genre: Psychologique

Personnages: aucun

* * *

Regarder des personnes mourir sans avoir le droit de les sauver était psychologiquement difficile à supporter. C'est pourquoi tous les dieux de la mort qui arrivaient dans le département des faucheurs devaient passer un test psychologique. Certains échouaient et étaient orientés vers un service administratif beaucoup moins éprouvant.

Ceux qui réussissait le test avaient le droit d'aller sur le terrain pour faucher. Mais avant, pour les plus indécis, ils avaient droit à un jour ou deux de réflexion avant de donner leur décision finale.

Après tout, ils allaient occuper leur poste pendant des décennies alors autant bien y réfléchir avant.


	2. II

Thème: accident de train

Genre: psychologique

Personnages: Rudgar

* * *

Un vrai carnage. Les accidents de train n'étaient jamais beaux à voir et le nombre de victimes souvent immense. Mais celui-ci, en raison de la nature de l'accident, explosion de la locomotive par surchauffe et suivie du déraillement des wagons, était particulièrement pénibles avec ses centaines de victimes agonisantes. Les survivants ne seront certainement qu'une poignée.

Alors que sa faux cueillait une énième âme, Rudgar regardait les bandes cinématiques monter vers le ciel. Il soupira et alluma une cigarette. Ce drame sera l'une de ses missions les plus difficiles à supporter. Et certaine l'une de celles qu'il n'oubliera sûrement jamais.


	3. III

Thème: envie

Genre: humour

Personnage: Grell

Info: j'ai créer un forum sur Kuroshitsuji nommé Kuroshituji Communauté FR. Passez y jeter un coup d'oeil.

* * *

Grell la regardait avec envie depuis dix minutes. Une magnifique couleur rouge, une forme élégante, ni trop longue ni trop courte, elle était parfaite pour lui. Oui, il la lui fallait. Mais il hésitait. Et si ça n'allait pas et qu'il était déçu ensuite ? Non, il n'y avait pas de raison. Mais après c'était pour une occasion spéciale donc il devait être parfait. Quel horrible dilemme !

Oh, et puis zut ! Ce n'était pas tous les jours que William acceptait de venir manger avec lui alors autant mettre le paquet.

\- C'est décidé, je prend cette robe !


	4. IV

Thème: contemplation

Genre: affection pour une personne (je ne sais pas trop comment le qualifier en fait)

Personnage: Undertaker

Pour information, j'ai un projet que j'ai posté sur mon forum Kuroshitsuji Communauté FR. Le but est simple: faire en sorte que chaque personnage de Kuroshitsuji ait dix histoires. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est important qu'un fandom ait une grande diversité d'histoires avec des personnages différents et pas uniquement Ciel, Sébastian ou Grell.

Donc si vous êtes tenté, n'hésitez pas à écrire sur un personnage peu exploité.

* * *

Undertaker regardait le cercueil dans lequel le jumeau du comte Phantomhive reposait. Son corps était absolument parfait tel celui d'un humain. Il était magnifique il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Tenant d'une main un paquet de feuilles noircies de notes, de l'autre il passait sa main sur le visage de l'enfant.

Il ressemblait tellement à Vincent. Son portrait craché excepté quelques petits détails. Si il parvenait à ramener l'esprit du jeune Ciel dans son corps, il pourrait peut-être espérer tenter une autre expérience similaire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Vincent, dit-il doucement. Je vais te ramener. Et toi aussi, Claudia.


	5. V

Thème: échappé

Genre: humour

Personnage: Othello

* * *

Othello soupira en voyant la cage vide.

\- Zut, Percy s'est fait la malle.

Ce n'était pas rare que l'un des rats du scientifique parvenait à ouvrir la porte de la cage pour s'enfuir et Othello devait lui courir après pour le récupérer. Et parfois, c'était pas évident. Et bien sûr, il se faisait enguirlander par William qui le priait vivement de faire attention à ces sujets d'expériences.

\- Comment je vais pouvoir le retrouver ? se demanda le scientifique.

Soudain, il eu un cri strident en provenance du bureau de Grell.

\- Ah, il a retrouvé Percy.


	6. VI

Thème: renaissance

Genre: spirituel (je crois)

Personnage: Sascha

* * *

Sascha n'avait jamais été un garçon heureux. Il était né dans une famille pauvre et n'avait jamais été très apprécié des autres enfants car il était trop différent d'eux.

Maltraité et souvent couvert de blessures, il avait décidé, après une dernière brimade, de se suicider par pendaison. Il pensait en avoir terminé avec son existence et puis, il s'était réveillé et avait apprit ce qu'il était devenu: un dieu de la mort.

Et il adorait sa nouvelle vie loin de la souffrance et de la solitude. Et, surtout, il adorait observer et étudier les humains.


	7. VII

Thème: questionnement

Genre: humour (si on peut dire ça)

Personnage: William

* * *

William s'était toujours demandé ce qui faisait que Grell était autant attiré par lui. Il fallait dire que la première fois qu'il s'était aperçu que son collègue l'aimait, il avait pensé à une quelconque blague d'un goût douteux. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Et depuis, il se posait des questions à ce sujet.

Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment sur ce sujet. Et ce n'était certainement pas Grell qui allait l'aider. Alors, il préférait juste se dire qu'il devait avoir un charme qu'il s'ignorait et qui attirait Grell.


	8. VIII

Thème: amour

Genre: romance triste

Personnage: Ronald

* * *

Ronald avait toujours été un séducteur. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait et qu'il aime donner. Car, en vérité, cette façon d'être cachait un mal-être profond.

En effet, le jeune homme ne savait que faire. Il était amoureux depuis longtemps mais il avait trop peur de se déclarer. Il savait qu'il allait être rejeté car la personne qu'il aimait en aimait un autre que lui. Ça le rendait presque fou de douleur mais il en laissait rien paraître.

Alors, pour se consoler, Ronald préférait séduire des femmes et espérait, qu'un jour, son collègue remarque qu'il n'aimait pas la bonne personne.


	9. IX

Thème: regret

Genre: hurt/comfort

Personnage: Alan

Juste une petite remarque, je trouve son amitié avec Eric adorable.

* * *

Après être devenu un dieu de la mort, Alan pensait qu'il ne pouvait plus être malade. Mais il semblerait que même mort, son corps en avait décidé autrement.

Les épines de la mort étaient redoutées pour la douleur qu'elles donnaient et la mort atroce qu'elles généraient. Mais Alan s'était contenté de son sort en se disant que c'était une punition car il était trop gentil et compatissant.

Cependant, un regret subsistait en lui. Car si il y'avait bien une chose qui l'attristait plus que tout c'était de ne pas avoir eu le courage de dire à Eric combien il l'aimait.


	10. X

Thème: fleurs

Genre: Amitié/Romance

Personnage: Eric

* * *

Eric avait toujours beaucoup aimé Alan. Il ne savait pas spécialement pourquoi mais il l'avait toujours trouvé adorable et à la conversation charmante. Et quand sa maladie se fut déclarée, il avait décidé de lui offrir des fleurs. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. D'ailleurs, il s'était souvent fait la réflexion que c'était le comportement cliché et romantique par excellence. D'ailleurs, certains de ses collègues s'étaient moqués de lui le traitant d'homosexuel refoulé.

Cependant, ça l'apaisait de donner ces fleurs à son partenaire. Sans doute voulait-il monter de cette façon à son ami combien il tenait à lui.


	11. XI

Thème: science

Genre: humour vers la fin

Personnage: Othello

* * *

Othello adorait la science plus que tout. Il n'était pas rare de le voir aller et venir à travers le bâtiment des scientifiques les bras remplis de papiers et de composants en tous genres pour bricoler des machines pour le moins singulières.

Et parfois, il faisait des expériences avec des rats et faire peur à Grell avec. Mais aussi, à lire parfois et embêter les petits nouveaux avec de petites farces.

Et ce n'est pas Ronald qui allait dire le contraire après s'être retrouvé avec un tube de colle collé dans sa paume et impossible à enlever.


End file.
